


For Addison

by Gaia_Mother_of_All_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Figurative Language, Inspired by Real Events, POV First Person, Sad, Tearjerker, Will possibly turn into a series of other poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_Mother_of_All_17/pseuds/Gaia_Mother_of_All_17
Summary: I was innocent, happy, and free. I was soaring through the clouds with nothing to stop me. Then came the beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is dedicated to Addison, a character from the story I'm currently working on. It's inspired by something traumatic that happened to me a few years ago. This first time that I've ever written a poem, let alone one that's as personal and deep as this. So, without further a due...

>  For Addison
> 
> By R. S. Brooks
> 
>  

I was a bird,

Soaring across the skies in content.

I was young, innocent, and free.

He was a raging storm,

Blowing in and destroying everything in his path.

Nothing could survive him,

His hunger was in insatiable.

He took and took and took until there was nothing left.

 

He was a beast,

Burying talon like claws into the souls of his victims.

I was just that, another victim;

Soft, supple flesh ripe for the picking.

 

He slinked from the shadows,

A cloak of false light surrounding him.

I believed that he was kind,

But I failed to see him sharpening his claws,

And gnashing his teeth at me.

Like the child I was I trusted him;

So giving, so naïve.

Soon, kind smiles and sweet words turned venomous;

And before I knew it I was being ripped apart.

With claws buried deep inside, he destroyed me.

He tore through heart, my soul;

My very being was being sliced to shreds.

 

When there was nothing left,

He threw me away; broken bones and clipped wings.

My thought were consumed by him, fear ruling my soul.

I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep,

Not even a smile could work its way on my face.

I was an empty shell,

Having had the essence of who I was heartlessly torn out.

Now I am a ghost,

A remnant of the person I used to be.


End file.
